


true love's kiss shall wake

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is cursed by witches on a hunt. “And by the stroke of midnight, you must experience true love's kiss, or your slumber will be decidedly final."</p>
            </blockquote>





	true love's kiss shall wake

“And by the stroke of midnight, you must experience true love's kiss, or your slumber will be decidedly final, ” the gnarly woman finishes saying before she cackles. Suddenly, a Molotov cocktail bursts open on her shoulder and engulfs her in flames. She slowly melts into a puddle of witch.

Dean growls. “Alright, witch is fried, let's go.”

Sam looks at him, concerned. “Uh, aren't you worried about the witch's curse?”

“Nah, Sammy, that's just some witchy Sleeping Beauty bullshit. No way it's true. I'm still awake, aren't I?”

“Dean, she was a pretty powerful witch. She had half of Cincinnati under a sleeping curse. That isn't something that's half-assed.”

“Well, okay, Sam. Where's my true love at, and I'll go kiss her.” Suddenly, Dean collapses to the ground.

“Dammit, Dean!” Sam sighs before manhandling his brother into the Impala and driving them to their motel room.

-

They have six hours until midnight. Sam has been researching ways to break a witch's curse, with no luck, for the last two hours. He'd called Lisa an hour ago, and after some convincing and finding a babysitter, she was on her way, but she was still an hour out.

He looks over at Dean's prostrate body on the bed and presses his lips together. He had no idea what to do. He looks up at the ceiling and makes a decision. He closes his eyes and he prays. “Cas. Cas, Dean's in trouble. I don't know what to do. Could really use some help down here.”

Sam feels the displacement of the air before he hears the barely-there flutter of wings. He looks back toward the bed Dean's lying on, to find Castiel hovering over him, staring down at him. Sam clears his throat and Castiel looks over at Sam.

“What happened?” Castiel asks.

“A witch laid a curse on him. Has to kiss his true love by midnight or his 'slumber will be final'. Lisa's on her way. She's the only one I can think of that could be Dean's true love. But, if that doesn't work, I'm out of ideas.”

Castiel just nods and is gone in the blink of an eye. Sam hopes he's off somewhere helping. He's never sure with Castiel, but he does believe Cas cares about his brother and won't want him to die.

Sam pulls what Dean calls his bitchface and turns back to his laptop. It's not long after that, he finds an obscure website that tells him to feed Dean fresh lavender. After Sam procures some lavender, he soaks it in water in hopes to pull the oil out of it that will be poisonous to Dean.

He steeps it for half an hour before he strains the leaves out and grinds them into a paste. Sam goes to Dean and pulls his mandible down, spooning the paste into his mouth. Sam then closes his jaw and pinches his nose so that Dean's body will swallow on reflex.

Sam waits expectantly, but ten minutes pass without even a hitch in Dean's breathing. Sam sighs and goes back to the laptop.

-

Lisa shows up an hour later. It's nice to see a familiar face, though it is a grim meeting. Sam explains the situation and Lisa looks at Dean with trepidation. Sam mirrors the feeling. He has no idea how they're going to fix Dean this time. That witch was seriously powerful.

They sit in silence for a moment before Lisa walks over to Dean and sits on the edge of the bed next to him. The dark-haired woman looks over at Sam. “I don't know if this will work. We grew out of love Sam.”

“But, you loved each other once,” replies Sam, hopefully.

Lisa lips turn up, not quite a smile. “Maybe, that will be enough.”

She leans down slowly, hovers before pressing her lips to Dean. The kiss is light at first, but when she gets no response, she presses her lips to Dean's more firmly. After a moment, she pulls back. “So, what now?”

“Now we wait.”

-

Half an hour later, it's eight o'clock. They have four hours until midnight, and Dean hasn't so much as twitched. Lisa says she needs to get back and is sorry she couldn't do more to help. She asks Sam to keep her updated and is on her way back to Michigan.

Sam throws his head back and lets out another sigh. He lets his mind wander for a minute before he calls for Cas again. “Have you found anything that will help?”

Unsuprisingly, he gets no response. Without any other ideas, Sam goes to Dean and shakes him by his shoulders. The shaking gets more violent as Sam gets more desperate. “Dammit, Dean! Wake up!”

In a sudden movement, Sam presses his lips to Dean's forehead and then chastely to his lips. “You love me, Dean. I love you. You're my brother. Dammit, Dean, just wake up!”

Sam pulls back and punches Dean, his brother's head listing to the side with the momentum. Sam growls and lurches away from Dean. He starts pacing the room. He doesn't know what to do, but he can't just sit here and watch time slip away.

He grabs his jacket and gets in the Impala. He drives around for about an hour before he comes across the shop. It's tucked away in a corner. He doesn't know what compels him into it, but he's walking in before he can think.

The building is red and has a flashing sign that says tarot. The door rings as he opens it and he's hit with the cloying scent of incense. The room is small, almost too small. It's theatrically set up, trinkets everywhere.

A woman comes from behind a blanket covering a doorway. She's in her sixties and smiles knowingly at him. “Winchester. I've been expecting you.”

Now, Sam eyes the woman warily.

“Don't look at me that way, Samuel. Come and sit down.” She gestures to the table in the center of the room.

He takes a seat, never taking his eyes off the woman. She continues speaking. “I am Nyssa. The witch's words resounded through the clairvoyant network. I know of Dean Winchester's plight.”

“Then how do I help him?” Sam demands.

She smiles. “True love's kiss.”

“And who might that be?” he asks, glaring.

“To find that out, would take more energy than I have to expend.”

Sam sighs, the sound turning into a growl. He looks up at her sharply. “Use me. Use my energy or whatever. You can do that. You can do that, right?”

She eyes him with an appraising look. “Yes, but you might not like how it makes you feel.”

“I can handle it.”

Nyssa doesn't say anything, just grabs Sam's hand, her eyes falling shut. Sam watches. “He has a true love.”

“Helpful,” snapped Sam.

“Patience,” she says and pauses. Her eyebrows scrunch together. “His true love is near. Hang on. I'm going to try to see his true love's face”

Sam grips her hand harder as Nyssa's head snaps back and she cries out. “I'm trying. It's...bright. Hold on.”

Something tugs at Sam on the inside, something that makes his grip go weak and his stomach lurches. His vision starts going blurry. Nyssa screams and everything goes black.

-

Sam wakes to someone shaking him awake. He looks up to find Castiel standing over him. He's fallen to the ground, but is still in the same building, the clairvoyant's shop. He lets Castiel help him up. He's never seen the angel look so ragged. “Sam, we need to go. The clairvoyant is fine. We have a short minute. We must go.”

Before he knows what is happening, Castiel flies them to the motel room. Dean lays unmoved on the bed. “What do we do, Cas. She couldn't see his true love's face. We don't know who it is!”

Cas growls and Sam is taken aback. “What did she say?”

“She said she was going to see the face but it was too bright. Everything went black.”

The angel's eyes widening is his only warning. Suddenly, he's watching Castiel kiss Dean within an inch of his life. Sam thinks that would be funny in a different setting. He glances at his watch. Four seconds.

Miraculously, Dean's eyes open and he gasps for breath, sitting up. “Cas, what the hell?”

Sam laughs, it's all he can do, an incredulous, joyful laugh. Cas is wearing an awestruck expression, like everything in the world makes sense and Sam gets it. He watches Castiel kiss Dean again. In the past, he has watched this angel disobey Heaven, Fall from Heaven, kill and die, fight with everything in his immense being for Dean Winchester.

And Dean Winchester loves Castiel.


End file.
